A diffrent choice
by Darklordofthedarkside
Summary: What if things ended a little diffrently on mustafar?. Would vader still fall to obi wan?would padme still die?. Would jar jar eh nvm who cares about him. Would the universe as we know it seize to exist?. Who knows anything can happen its just a matter of what and when. Will starkiller still become vaders apprentice? or does he have plans with luke and liea. Are they alive?
1. The forces influence

Obi wan hopped onto the nearest piece of land. ITS OVER ANAKIN I HAVE THE HIGH GROUND. YOU UNDERESTIMATE MY POWER Vaders eyes glowing yellow stared at obi wan. Obi wan felt like someone was staring into his soul. Don't try it Obi wan said fearing what he might have to do. Vader was ready to prove his power to his former master to show him the strength of the dark side.

His anger was built he almost jumped before heard the dark side yell in his ear DONT DO IT. Vader for some reason was drawn to listen despite him wanting to prove himself to his ex-master he jumped side ways and landed 6 feet to the right of his former master. Obi wan was slightly surprised that he didn't try what he thought he would. Hello Obi wan Vader said with a hint of humor in his voice. You don't have to do this anakin. YOU AND THE WHOLE COUNCIL HAVE ALWAYS BEEN JELOUS OF ME YOU WANT MY POWER. A tear slid down Obi wans cheek. Please anakin come back to me. but Obi wan jedi can't have emotion Anakin said.

The new sith apprentice engaged Obi wan with a series of fast strikes. The middle aged man with his praised by many defense managed to block all of his former pupils strikes. Then anakin summoned the fore to enhance his strength even further and did a series of more fast moving strikes

Changing directions every time then Vader and obi wan got caught With there blades locked anakin force pushed Obi wan who was distracted by summoning all his strength to keep up with anakin he went flying 10 meters back into a rock if it wasn't for the force he probably would not have been conscious. Vader saw palatines shuttle approaching and smirked I will prove myself worthy. Obi wan got to his feet just as anakin jumped and landed a foot in front of him Vader kicked him putting him off balance, and summoned obi wans lightsaber to him. GOODBYE OBI WAN Vader said with glee as he finished Obi wan off by slicing his head off.

Lord Vader I have a gift for you Sidous said as he handed anakin his lightsaber. Thank you my master. I have stuff that needs attending to Vader. Please help padme Vader pleaded. Sidous was sickened she needed to be removed she was an obstacle but I can't let her die at least not yet. Very well sidious said.

First fan fic just experimenting.

I have a big imagination so I have tons of ideas for this story and others. Depending on feedback (plot concerned) I get I may or may not continue this story.

I see people write this all the time so I assume I should to DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN STAR WARS.


	2. A diffrent choice

Disclaimer I do not own Star War

Nor do I make any profit from this.

I know this chapter is early but I've been see exited with my idea for this chapter. Enjoy

Chapter 2

A threat

Ani is that you yes angel it's me I'm here, I'm so sorry. Anakin hold my hand padme said usherly. Padme your going to have to push now the medic said. Padme squeezed Anakins hand so hard he started going pale. The first baby came out and was show to Padme Luke she said. moments later another came out and was show to Padme leia she said. Anakin smiled at his wife we have children he said and kissed her on the cheek.

My apprentice I need to speak with you. The moment was ruined yes my lord. My scouts have reported that mace Windu is alive.

Impossible Vader said,

I would of thought so as well palpatine said but he is and that's all that matters you need to take a group of clones and kill him. Can I have a moment with my wife Vader asked.

Darth Sidious answered Coldly

NOOO! do it now I want his presence gone. ALL I WANT IS A MOMENT WITH MY WIFE. Darth sidious stuck at his hands and summoned lighting at his finger tips and shot out at Vader. Vader screamed in pain. If you want the power to protect your family Sidious said in his despicable voice. Then do as I see the Jedi will want her and your children they will steal her Vader do you want that Sidious asked. NO I WONT LET THEM Vader screamed while still being electrified. Sidious stopped good you will leave now and kill the Jedi mace windu and who ever gets your way Take 20 troopers. Yes my lord Vader said where is mace hiding my master?. You will bring him to you lord Vader. What do you mean my master? Mace isn't like most Jedi he craves a good challenge. You will send a message galaxy wide telling any Jedi who are brave enough to come and fight you at the Jedi temple. Yes my master Vader responded.

We are here so very good land is Captain yes sir. Vader stepped off the ship and paced back and forth before he saw a republic light cruiser land on the ground 25 meters away. Vader summoned his anger.

Mace windu walked out of the Republic cruiser. I WONT LET YOU KILL MY FAMILY Vader SCREAMED Vader circled mace. I see you got a new hand windu want me to take the other Vader asked with a grin. WHAT HAVE YOU BECOME SKYWALKER IN A MATTER OF HOURS YOU HAVE BECOME A MONSTER. Control your anger mace that's not the Jedi way is it!. Mace summoned his lightsaber and activated the purple lit up the lightless ground. Vader did the same the red light from his new temporary sith saber beamed on his face and then the force flared!!

I hope you enjoyed the 2nd chapter I do plan on making a 3rd.

Leave review

This chapter was a little more rushed


End file.
